1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a business case, in particular, a computer case, containing a first portion as a main case, with two long sides, two narrow sides, an upper side and an underside, and also an accessory portion, likewise with two wide sides, two narrow sides, an upper side and an underside.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
It is known to provide a hinge between the main portion and the accessory portion in file cases, the two portions of the said hinge being separable. The accessory portion consists of a box frame with a side which can be opened out, and which abuts a wide side of the main case when the cases are combined. The main and accessory portions are held together by the releasable hinge and in addition by a clasp fitted to the upper side of the two case portions. The main portion of the case can be used individually, and then appears like a conventional file case, while the accessory portion cannot be used by itself.